The Foley Family
Next to Loonette's couch is her dollhouse where the funny Foley family lives. Dad, Mom and Andy Foley do not speak, but communicate with their own distinctive sounds that express their ever-changing moods and accentuate their delightful slapstick comedy. In the episode "I Feel Good," Loonette decides to play with the Foley family in her doll house. She describes them as having lots of body parts that can bend and pose before noticing that Jim Foley is on the couch but "...he doesn't look too well." Loonette notices Jim's doll form is sitting off to the side of the couch wrapped in a blanket. An unoccupied, foot sized tub sits next to Jim. Loonette picks Jim up off the couch and decides that she "better put him in the tub," moving him to sit in the middle of the couch squarely in the tub. The scene then crossfades into the life sized version of the Foley family. Jim's symptoms immediately come to the forefront, his face blistering with purple pock marks as he sneezes and shivers on the family couch, shaking uncontrollably, feet firmly planted in the steaming hot tub. He squirms and writhes between wheezes, letting slip a powerful sneeze that shakes the whole house and prompts Eileen to scurry into view. Eileen scrambles to and fro in desperate attempts to help Jim by putting a pouch on his head. Jim obliges and eagerly clutches at the pouch, pressing it against his matted hair with all his might, but another sudden sneeze like uproar forcefully throws Jim's body back against the couch. Eileen squeals as she is headbutted by Jim's rearing form and topples onto the floor, sprawled out. Jim regains his composure as Eileen recovers from the fall, running to Jim's aid only to surprise him. She nags at him affectionately and playfully but Jim rebuffs her. Eileen shakes her head as Jim stubbornly tries to get out of the tub on his own, sneezing and tumbling over the back of the couch and out of view while Eileen is blasted backward yet again. Jim rises up from behind the couch, staring into the camera, looking visibly dazed as Eileen grunts her way through the arduous task of lifting him up over the edge of the upholstery and back onto the couch. Eileen mutters something in Foley language and tosses her husband's feet back into the tub that his little stunt failed to get him out of before she frantically dodges into the kitchen just as he lets off another house shaking sneeze. Having tried it his way, she returns to the couch with a tea pot. Eileen removes the lid and hands it to a curious Jim. She communicates to him with a series of high pitched squawks, looking at the camera and gesturing confidently. Jim shrugs in agreement and downs its contents, his red pock marks disappear instantly. Jim, suddenly feeling better, sets the pot down and throws off the blanket, and Eileen joins him in a dance around the couch. As they celebrate, a loud noise shakes the whole house, and Jim and Eileen stop in their tracks as they look to the door. The door opens and reveals Andy Foley, their son, who steps into view with the same red pock marks that Jim had. Andy wheezes in a sort of half-sigh, half-whimper and walks towards his parents, who rush to comfort him just before he sneezes, blasting his parents back several feet. Jim and Eileen scramble back to Andy and look into the camera worryingly before rushing him over to the tub. They lift him up and plop him into the tub, shoes and all. The normally rambunctious teen yelps in submission and groans as he is swaddled in the lobster blanket. Jim applies the pouch to his son's head forcefully and Eileen presses the tea pot into Andy's hands. The episode ends with Jim and Eileen holding Andy gingerly and staring at him affectionately while Andy stares into the camera and whines. Category:Characters Category:Additional Characters Category:Toys